


Forgiven

by hiddlesbatchcupcakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesbatchcupcakes/pseuds/hiddlesbatchcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First Destiel fanfic, full of fluff.

Dean and Sam were, once again, sat in a crappy motel. Sorting out their bags, pulling out only certain things, keeping most of it still packed just in case something didn't go quite to plan.  
Dean had been quiet since their last job, him and Castiel where still ignoring each other. Sam simply rolled his eyes and told them to 'just kiss and make-up'.

"Dean, what me to go and get some pie? Heard there was an alright shop up the road," Sam spoke up, looking at Dean who was sprawled over the small bed.

"Yeah sure."

"Dean, just get Castiel's ass down here and make up. You're like a sad puppy who's lost his owner," Sam laughed, slowly walking outside.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean chuckled to himself as he heard the door slam, leaving him alone in the small room. He breathed out slowly, his thoughts going round in circles. One word stuck in his brain, going round in a continuous loop.

Castiel.

"Screw this," Dean announced, pushing himself forward and sitting at the end of the bed. "Castiel, I know you're listening. I'm sorry that I risked my life, I apologise alright. Just bring your moody ass down here so I can at least say sorry to your face."

Dean waited, closing his eyes. Listening for that familiar flutter of wings, that eventually echoed around the room. Dean opened his eyes, smiling at the straight face that stood in front of him.  
Castiel's posture shifted faintly, trying to hold back his urge to both slap and kiss the man who was still smiling. Dean flashing a grin up at him, sensing the feeling that were floating off of him. Castiel frowned and grabbed each Dean's coat pulling him up, faces only a few inches away from each other.

"Forgive me?" Dean questioned, putting on his best puppy eyes. Leaning carefully in more, smiling as his lips brushed against Castiel's.

Castiel's straight face turned into a small smile, "Forgiven."

Dean's face lit up, pushing his lips on Castiel. Both of them fighting for dominance, until Dean abruptly broke away. Placing kisses along his neck and nibbling on his ear. Castiel placing his hand on Dean's face and crashing his lips once again back onto Dean, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

"God, get a room!" Sam protested, walking into the room with bags in each hand. Looking at his older brother breaking away from an obviously long and heated kiss.

"Great idea," Dean winked at Castiel, laughing as he saw Sam shiver.


End file.
